


Everybody Loves a Clown

by mikisupreme



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cutesy, Feel-good, Flirting, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikisupreme/pseuds/mikisupreme
Summary: Richie is having issues making Eddie laugh. Eddie is having issues with Richie.





	Everybody Loves a Clown

Richie felt wind rustle his hair and blow through his thin shirt as he biked to Bill’s house. The air was crisp and cool, but pleasant for late October. He enjoyed the way leaves crunched and crackled under his wheels as he skidded to a stop in front of the Denbrough’s’ home. Richie leaped off his bike, which of course joined the pile of his friends’ bikes on the lawn and ran inside.

                “Hey, Richie!” Bev waved him over to the familiar group of faces. Richie grinned toothily as he sat down on the living room floor. Before him was a glorious assembly of snacks. Chips, candy, soda, everything an adolescent boy needed. He reached out for a king-sized Hershey bar with vigor. Eddie scoffed at him from the left.

                “That’ll rot your teeth, trashmouth.” Richie rolled his eyes and took a huge bite of the bar. Chocolate smeared on the corner of his lip.

                “Then I’ll just buy gold teeth!” Richie declared haughtily as Bill took a seat by Bev. “Women love men with golden teeth, right, Bill?” Bill grabbed a bag of chips and popped it open quick.

                “W-whatever you say, R-Richie.” Richie groaned dramatically and looked around the room. He squinted to see, despite the fact he was wearing his glasses.

                “Hey, where’s the others?” Richie asked as he pointed to the empty spots Stan, Mike, and Ben would usually have filled. Bev reached over and grabbed a soda with a shrug.

                “They’re going to go get some more snacks,” she explained. Richie pouted as he made himself comfortable on the hardwood floor.

                “That fucking stinks! They could have invited me to come with.” Eddie sighed as he looked over at Richie.

                “If you would have went they would be held up there for days. You buy all the candy on the shelves!” Bev laughed, and Bill nodded in agreement.

                “My own pals turned on me in the end!” Richie pretended to faint as he slammed into the floor. Everyone laughed but Eddie, who seemed characteristically unamused. He opened one eye and looked up at Eddie. “Come on, Spaghetti, laugh a little! I know, I’m such a charming, funny guy.” Eddie gagged and looked away.

                “You’re neither of those!” Eddie said as he scooted farther away from Richie’s sprawled out form.

                “Everyone else thinks I’m hilarious! Don’t they, guys?” Richie said as he looked over to Bill and Beverly. Bill cringed slightly, and Bev took a quick drink of her soda.

                “W-well, you’re funny when you’re n-not doing the British accent,” Bill offered. Richie blew a raspberry and inched closer to Eddie. Eddie balked and faked another gag.

                “Charmed, I’m sure,” Richie said as he put his head on Eddie’s lap. Eddie pushed him off as Stan and the rest walked through the door.

                “What the fuck?” Stan said as he set down the bag of chips. Mike and Ben followed behind, both held bags of candy and beverages. Bill shrugged as he scooted the bags closer to the rest of the food.

                “Richie is tuh-trying to convince Eddie that he’s funny,” Bill said. Ben and Mike joined the group and sat down.

                “I don’t think it’s working too well,” Ben said. Richie glared and went to defend himself, but Eddie spoke before he could.

                “You’re right, Ben, it’s not! He’s just being a total weirdo.” Eddie muttered and gave a light-hearted kick to Richie’s hand as he tried to grab the smaller boy’s ankle.

                “Awe, you don’t mean that, Haystack! It’s working! He’ll laugh any second now.” The second time Richie went for Eddie’s ankle, the kick was not light-hearted.

                Richie spent most of the sleepover trying to figure out how to make Eddie burst out in a fit of giggles, but it was now around three in the morning, and everyone had long turned in for the night. Richie tossed his wild hair with his fingers. What the heck? Richie was totally funny! He loved when he messed with Eddie. The way his nose crinkled up or how flustered he’d get at the use of Richie’s nicknames. He sighed in annoyance as he rolled over on the floor. Beside him, Eddie slept like a rock. His brown hair stood up on odd angles as he snored rhythmically. Richie grunted as he pushed himself up from the floor and tip-toed over to the back door. He needed some air, he thought. The October air was much less forgiving at night time. Richie shivered as he sat on the back porch.

                He thought about Eddie a lot. Eddie and his smile, his laugh, his stupid long eyelashes. Richie knew the other Losers thought he was funny, and he never doubted that he was, either. He wanted Eddie to laugh at his jokes, but also wanted him to take him seriously. It was so confusing having a crush on someone. Richie shivered as a gust of cold wind blew right through his thin shirt.

                “Jesus, Rich, you’re going to get sick!” Hissed the very familiar voice of Eddie. Richie jumped in the air and gasped in shock. He put his hand over his heart with a sigh.

                “Eds, holy shit! You scared me.” Eddie didn’t say anything as he sat down next to Richie. He looked out into the sky with a light concerned expression. Eddie looked over at Richie and quickly looked away.

                “You know...” Eddie mumbled, obviously embarrassed. “You know I think you’re funny, Rich.” Richie flushed as he gazed at Eddie’s embarrassed cringe. “I just do that to get on your nerves, dumbass.” Richie sat with his mouth open, very much like a dumbass, and for once, struggled to find words. The moon shone down on them with a soft, filtered light.

                “I know! Don’t get soft on me now, Eds,” Richie lamely tried to joke. Eddie didn’t respond, but instead hugged his knees up to his chest. “I wish you’d take me more seriously sometimes, too.” Richie found himself whispering. Eddie scoffed loudly and turned his gaze in Richie’s direction.

                “How the hell am I supposed to take the guy who makes ‘your mom’ jokes seriously? You act like a clown all the time.” Eddie asked.

                “Good question! Too bad I’m not smart enough to figure it out.” Richie shrugged and carelessly draped an arm over Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie shrieked despite the back door still being open.

                “What the fuck! Get off me, Richard!” Eddie struggled and banged his fists against Richie’s chest. Richie laughed and put up a fight to keep his arms in place.

                “We’ll get sick if we don’t stay warm, spaghetti!” Richie said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world. However, Eddie stopped the fake struggle and even moved closer to Richie.

                “Don’t call me that, asswipe,” Eddie mumbled as he rested his head on Richie’s broad shoulder. Richie chuckled into Eddie’s soft hair.

                “Hey! Clowns have feelings, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKKK so this is kind of an apology to whomever likes my writing/works. I've been extremely busy and not able to post :( but i hope this makes up for it! I'm back


End file.
